This invention relates to the prediction of yarn package diameter.
Yarn wound on a rotating bobbin is referred to in the trade as a "package". The diameter of this package is generally not controlled and is a function of such factors as winding time, winding tension, winding speed and yarn bulk. It is important to be able to measure yarn package diameter, since this measurement will provide information about the properties of the yarn, such as yarn bulk level, so that these properties may be controlled. Moreover, if the packages are too large it may be difficult to pack the yarn packages into cartons or mount the yarn packages onto machinery.
New winding apparatuses include built-in detectors to measure yarn package diameter by various means. Most of these provide a continuous signal representative of the package diameter based on the position of some indicative component. However, modifications to existing winding apparatus not employing package diameter detectors of current design, is usually difficult and expensive.
It is desired to predict yarn package diameter of yarn wound on existing winding apparatus employing minimum modification.